


Louise

by Thatgirlwiththatpen



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: (and not in suits if you know what i mean), Established Relationship, F/F, Heist Wives, Rose is a good friend, also debbie likes lou in suits, angsty, debbie x lou, lou miller x suits, loubbie, otp: baby i don't have a diamond yet, protect lou miller at all costs, this fic wrote itself i had no control over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlwiththatpen/pseuds/Thatgirlwiththatpen
Summary: "So, that suit, do you like it?""Yeah.""The Louise, sure to become a classic."ORThe one where Rose is an adorable friend and Lou doesn't quite know how to deal with it.





	Louise

**Author's Note:**

> I went into the city center and found a suit that screamed Lou Miller, I checked the tag and it was called "Louise", I yelled to Luìza (lovelisles) about it, she forced me to write it, and here we are now.

Lou took a long sip from her champagne, trying to force a smile at the story Daphne was currently telling the group of admirers that had gathered around her, and consequently Lou, who wasn't as comfortable with the attention of a group of strangers as Daphne was. Her gaze wandered around the room, taking in the scene. It was the opening night of Rose's new flagship store that doubled as her showroom for the more high-class clients on Fifth Avenue. The entire crew had, after much begging from Rose, agreed to come to the event. Debbie and Lou had perhaps been the least enthusiastic. Debbie about being seen and Lou, well, Lou about being surrounded by a group of strangers.

To make matters worse, Debbie had left to assist Rose and Tammy with something behind the scenes, leaving Lou alone with Daphne of all people. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had grown quite fond of their group's final addition as they had gotten to know each other better. Being at events with her, however, was still a little too much for Lou. She didn't like the attention of groups of strangers who practically drooled all over Daphne.

Lou's gaze moved around the room again, taking in the clothes that were on display for the first time that evening. Rose had really outdone herself with this collection. After dressing Daphne for the Met Gala, her inspiration had struck again and she had managed to create a massive name for herself within months of the heist. And now here they were.

Eventually, her gaze settled on one piece in a corner on the other side of the room. A deep red velvet suit.

“If you would excuse me for just a second,” Lou smiled at the group in a way that was so fake it should have been obvious. And yet they all smiled back at her and nodded in understanding. She rolled her eyes as she made her way across the room. Really, some people were too easy.

As she came to stand in front of the suit, her gaze traveled across it appreciatively. It was exactly her style. Definitely something she would wear any day.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a voice from behind her, “Oh do you like that one?”

Lou looked over her shoulder to meet the excited gaze of one of the assistants. The assistant, a young woman maybe in her early 20s, had a large smile on her face that Lou couldn't help but think was purely for show and yet oddly endearing. It almost seemed like this was one of her first ever jobs given how nervous she still looked behind all the excitement and smiles.

Lou gave her a small smile, tracing her finger along the velvet material of the suit's blazer, her gaze settling firmly on it again. “Yeah.”

The assistant nodded enthusiastically, pointing at the suit, “The Louise, sure to become a classic.”

Lou's fingers dropped to her side as she spun around, her eyes searching the assistant's face. “The...what?”

The assistant flinched slightly under Lou's intense gaze, wringing her hands nervously as her voice came out as a stutter, “Louise.”

Lou's gaze settled back on the suit. Louise. Had Rose..?

“I,” the assistant gestured awkwardly in the direction of the other side of the room, “I should get back to some of the other guests.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lou mumbled, not really paying attention to what the assistant had said. Her hand came up to trace along the material again, taking in every detail more intensely now.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Debbie sneaking up on her until she felt her arms snake around her waist and her face nuzzling into her neck from behind. Instinctively Lou leaned into the touch. It was still fairly new, this thing between them. While it had always been a thing, it had never been explicitly stated as such. Lou had feared that it would always stay that way, but then she had returned from her post-heist California trip and Debbie had been there, waiting for her. And, well, the rest as they say was history. And Lou wasn't one to kiss and tell.

“See anything you like?” Debbie asked, her lips grazing the skin of Lou's neck, making her shiver.

Lou turned around to look at Debbie, a smirk on her face, “Oh I definitely do.”

Debbie laughed and smacked her arm playfully, “Cheesy much, Lou?”

“You love it.”

The laugh on Debbie's face turned into a small, more intimate and genuine smile, “You know I do.”

They smiled at each other until Lou eventually broke the intense stare before she would be inclined to kiss Debbie right there and then in front of all of these people.

Debbie followed Lou's gaze as it landed back on the velvet suit, “So, that suit caught your attention then?”

Lou merely hummed in agreement as she pulled Debbie more firmly into her side, craving the touch, the closeness.

“It's very you, baby,” Debbie commented as she, too, reached out to trace the fabric of the suit.

Just as Lou was about to comment, Rose approached them, nervousness seeping through her. Lou's eyes immediately narrowed at the way Rose was wringing her hands.

“Hello my darlings,” Rose greeted and the fake cheeriness to hide her nervousness wasn't lost on either of them.

When neither Debbie nor Lou said anything, Rose grew slightly more nervous and her habit of talking a little too much under pressure kicked in.

“So, that suit, do you like it? It's my new collection,” Rose gestured to the suit awkwardly.

Debbie glanced at Lou, then at Rose, picking up on the strange tension immediately. Evidently, she had missed something here, which was, granted, unlike Debbie Ocean, but it did happen occasionally.

“It's very Lou,” Debbie commented, watching for the two other women's reactions closely.

Lou's lips curled up into a slight smirk as she eyed Rose who grew visibly more nervous under her intense gaze.

“Ah, funny you should mention that,” Rose brought her hand up to toy with her glasses, “I actually sort of designed it with that, uh, inspiration if you will?”

Lou's smirk dropped at that. So her assumption had been right? She wasn't sure how to feel about that all of a sudden. She liked to pretend she was good with people, indifferent to human connection. But really, she had a very hard time grasping the concept of people liking her, seeing her as inspiration or even doing anything nice for her. Human connection in itself was a concept Lou had had trouble grasping for most of her life. Rationally, she knew why. But rationally, she also didn't want to admit to it. She had gotten better over the years, allowing individuals to get closer, to form those connections she was so very bad at. Debbie was one of them, the one who had gotten closest really, had torn down her walls and waltzed right in. She didn't have trouble with human connection when it came to Debbie.

This, however, this blatant and in a sense very public display of love, a different kind of love than the one she shared with Debbie, but still love, well that was a situation Lou wasn't sure she would be able to handle properly.

Just then, Rose went on, pulling her from her thoughts. “It is called Louise.”

Lou dropped her gaze upon hearing what she already knew. She could feel Rose's nervous gaze on hers, begging her to say something and, knowing Rose, fearing she would hate her for it. The thing was, Lou didn't hate her for it. Far from it actually. She was so deeply touched by it that it made it hard for her to react in any way, really.

Thankfully, Debbie, who knew her best, who knew every single thing about her and could read her like an open book without any words or even glances, stepped right up for her.

“That's so sweet, Rose,” Debbie said and from the corner of her eyes, Lou could see her reaching out to touch Rose's arm.

Debbie's gaze settled on Lou then and her hand that was still resting comfortably on her waist squeezed softly. “Isn't it sweet, baby?”

Lou's eyes met Debbie's, locking in an intense gaze. Debbie gave her a small, barely there smile but it was all the encouragement Lou needed.

Her eyes went to Rose, who had her head down, nervously wringing her hands and looking anywhere but up at Lou.

“It's very sweet, Rose,” Lou said and damn if her voice didn't crack on that single sentence.

Rose's eyes shot up to meet Lou's, wide and a little surprised and very touched, “Really?”

Lou nodded, taking comfort in Debbie's reassuring touch as she continued, “It is very me. I love it. And I am honored.”

She panicked slightly as she took in Rose's expression, quivering lip, teary eyes. Had she said something wrong?

“Rose?,” she managed to get out, the panic of having done something wrong lacing her voice.

But Rose waved her off, smiling gratefully through her tears, “All is well, dear, do not worry. I am just very honored that you like it.”

Lou gave her a cautious smile then, her eyes flicking to Debbie's to seek confirmation that everything was okay, that she hadn't said anything wrong. Debbie smiled at her warmly, fingers squeezing at her side again.

“Anyway, I should,” Rose cleared her throat awkwardly, “I should get back to the guests. The guests. Yes.”

Debbie laughed lowly as they watched Rose all but flee the scene that had gotten so emotional so fast. She turned to Lou, then, stepping fully into her embrace until their chests were brushing with every breath. Her hand came up to trace along Lou's cheek gently before dipping into her hairline at the back of her neck.

“I think we should get that suit for you.”

Lou laughed at that, “Oh honey, you wanna see me wear it?”

Debbie smirked, leaning in until their lips were only a breath apart.

“No, baby,” her lips brushed Lou's in the softest whisper, “I wanna take it off you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Wanna vent about this glorious movie? The two oblivious idiots in love? The comment box is there for you.


End file.
